


Dressed To Kill

by CaptainHookness (GhostOpera), RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bleeding From Sex, Collaboration, Hand Jobs, Jim Being Punched In The Mouth, Jim Wearing His Dress Blues, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Psycho Jerome, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Wakes & Funerals, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOpera/pseuds/CaptainHookness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim puts on his dress blues to attend the funeral of a fallen officer. After the wake, he gets a phone call from the precinct, alerting him that the MANIAX have crashed the charity gala that Lee had helped organize. Now he must face the psychotic teen, that's been after him since the two first crossed paths at the circus, and Jerome is very impressed with just how dashing his detective looks in that uniform...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed To Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsDanielJackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDanielJackson/gifts).



> This was a Tumblr prompt I received from Mrs. Daniel Jakson. Jim wearing his dress blues.... I love it. I roleplayed this fic with CaptainHookness. I played Jerome and he played Jim and did an amazing job. Hope you guys enjoy ;)

Jim Gordon hated funerals,then again, who doesn't? Unfortunately, being a cop was one of those professions that, well… attending funerals was common in.

Officer Haglund had been killed in the line of duty, during a domestic disturbance call, he responded to. He wasn't married, no kids, but he was so young - practically a rookie. Damn shame.

So, Jim got up extra early that morning, and put on his dress blues. It had been so long since he had worn them last, be wasn't even sure if they would still fit. Much to his surprise, they did indeed..perfectly, as a matter of fact. 

He stood in the mirror, looking himself over, just after finishing tying his tie. He slipped on the dark blue jacket with the fancy gold buttons, and placed his matching hat on his blonde head - adjusting it slightly, before walking out the door.

After the funeral, everyone went to officer Haglund's parents home, giving them homemade food along with their condolences, and afterward all the fellow officers went to the regular cop bar across from the precinct.

Jim was only on his second drink when his phone rang - it was the precinct. He stepped away for a moment and picked up, his blood running cold as the man on the other end said that the MANIAX were at it again. He sighed and pulled the gun from his ankle holster and went back into the crowd, nudging Harvey, "We have to go," he whispered, "MANIAX are crashing a the charity gala downtown." 

Anything having to do with Jerome Valeska, Jim wanted to avoid like the plague. That little shit, was nothing but trouble. He was psychotic, murderous, apathetic, and also incredibly hot. The fact that he had a big fat, crush on Jim, did not help any. 

Every single interaction between him and the maniacal teen, was full of sexual tension, and a subtle flirtation from Jim, and a not so subtle flirtation from Jerome, now the detective had to deal with him yet again…lovely.

He and Harvey soon arrived at the ballroom, their backup pulling up about the same time. Jim drew his gun and gave a signal for the SWAT team to go around back.

"Let me go in first," he said to Bullock before opening the door and slowly making his way down the hall, poking his head out from one of the blood red curtains. 

Right as Valeska had said his name, Jim stepped out of the curtain, his gun drawn and pointed at the psychotic teen, but soon his thoughts became foggy; it was something about the way the ginger was standing there, that laugh, that unsettling smile.. Jim couldn't help but notice how good the kid looked it in that magician get up, and guyliner. He wasn't proud of it - especially considering Jerome had Bruce Wayne as a hostage.

Jerome looked into the crowd, scanning over everyone's faces - basking in all the attention he was getting - the fear in the entire audience's eyes was mesmerizing, and knowing that he was the cause of it, was almost arousing.

 

There he was...the star of the show. All eyes were on him, and with that terrified young boy in his grasp - his knife pressed against the boy's throat...he was completely in control. It didn't matter how many cops swarmed the place, he was the boss. 

 

He let out that famous cackle of his, feeling powerful and taking great amusement, at the room full of future victims set before him. He glanced around the room again, unable to get enough of that beautiful sight. The men were white as sheets and the women were crying and sniveling, boy was it great.

 

He couldn't possibly ask for more, or so he thought, up until something else caught his eye. His eyes grew wide and a pleased smirk began to form on his face, when he recognized one of the people in the crowd. The handsome blonde detective he'd set his sights on, from the moment they first met at the circus...Jim Gordon, looking handsome as ever in that uniform. Jerome had never had the pleasure of seeing the dashing detective in his blues, and it was quite a sight indeed.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Jim moved closer, keeping his eyes on the Wayne boy as he kept his gun on Jerome. Not that he really had the balls to shoot him, he was all too attracted to the teen. 

"Let him go, Valeska," he ordered, watching Jerome twist the knife a few times in his hand. Jim bit his lip, picturing that it was him that Valeska was holding.

 

Just the night before, he had dreamt that Jerome had him chained to a bed with a knife to his throat. So to say that Jim woke up shortly after that with some very soiled pants, but it still wouldn't go down.

 

Eyes slightly half lidded now, Jim came back to reality, "Just let him go, okay? Put the knife on me, yeah? Replace him with me." Gordon tried to hide the lust and arousal in his voice, but he knew Valeska probably had picked up on it, "He didn't do anything, he doesn't deserve this. You've killed enough people, Jerome. It's time to end this."

 

A crazed grin spread across Jerome's overly made up face when he heard his detective ask to be taken instead. That would be just Fine with him, except it could go south, depending on his detective's Intentions.

 

If it was because he wanted to be held by Jerome - pressed tightly against his body, than this was a great idea. However, Jim was a very brave man, and the teen would not put it past him to, order his fellow officers to take a shot at the teen since it was no longer the boy's life in danger.

 

But then again, Jerome was a risk taker. He was reckless, and didn't really fear death as much as the next guy. He was willing to take the risk...especially because he knew the detective was attracted to him, even though Jim would never admit it - not to himself and certainly not to Jerome. The boy did not need the older man to admit anything.. He already knew. He could smell the lust all over the handsome blonde.

Jerome pulled three of his fingers in, signaling for Jim to come closer. "Alrighty Jimbo. Sounds like a reasonable trade." He licked his lips, and gave his detective the updown. My God, did he look handsome in those dress blues. 

Jerome was mesmerized, almost in a trance. That dark navy blue, uniform that fit snuggly to his detective's very toned physique, and that hat...Jerome felt his cock twitch, for a brief second, just at the sight of that ridiculously handsome detective.

"Get over here Jimbo." The teen said with a smile - still clinging to Bruce, trying to wait for the very last moment to make the switch off in case Jimmy tried to pull a fast one.

Jim took a breath and slowly, very slowly made his way up towards the stage. He held his hand out for Bruce, "Alright, Jerome.. Just let him go..."  he murmured, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding until the teen let Bruce go; though, as soon as the boy was free, Jim felt himself being yanked back and spun around.

Trying to hide the moan that threatened to escape, he bit his lip and hissed at the slight sting of the knife at his throat. "You don't have to do this. These people are innocent, they don't need to go through this. Let's you and me, get off the stage, and have a private chat, so these people can go home."

Jerome, smiled wide, and bit his lip when he felt the handsome detective's warm body, press tightly to his, particularly the fact that, that sweet, tight ass of his was brushing against his groin, ever so lightly. However, Jerome kind of wished it was the other way around, but that wouldn't really work for a hostage situation, and beggers can't be choosers.

He really couldn't complain. After all he had the object of his desire, in his grasp. He was finally getting a chance to feel the warmth radiating from the older man's body, onto his - hear his heartbeat getting faster with every second. He pressed his nose against the soft skin of Jim's neck, and breathed in deep - not even trying to hide the fact that he was sniffing him, savoring the light musk of his detective's aftershave.

"Well, Jimbo... I have to admit, a part of me was a little worried, you might try and pull a fast one, during that switch off, but much to my pleasant surprise... Here we are. Is it everything you hoped it would be?" The ginger teen, cackled loudly with delight before looking back up at the still terrified crowd.

As much as he was enjoying the spotlight, the thought of pulling his detective off stage for a little alone time, was awfully tempting.

Jim grunted and gripped one of the buckles on Jerome's jacket and smirked, "I could ask you the same thing." He looked around, looking for any way to escape if he were to succeed in catching Valeska off guard, however, before he could even begin to plot out his plan, he was being dragged away by the psychotic teen.

He was smirking to himself on the inside, but to appear slightly afraid, but still in control, Jim thrashed around a little, growling under his breath, "Let me go!" he snarled, immediately stopping all of his thrashing as the doors to the back hallway closed.

Jim quickly elbowed Jerome in the stomach, causing him to keel over for a moment and let out a painful groan.

The detective drew his gun and held it to the boy's head. "What do you want?" he snarled, trying to be slightly intimidating, but his physical appearance of being slightly hard and a deep red blush across his cheeks told the ginger otherwise.

"Boy, Jimmy, I gotta tell ya... You standing in front of me in that uniform, with that big gun of yours pointed in my face... That's gotta be the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Jerome beamed with delight and licked his lips - his hand clutched over his heart as he let out a sigh - a sigh that sounded like a middle school girl who just saw her crush walk by.

"Ya gonna shoot me, Jimbo?" Jerome asked as he slowly moved closer to his detective, seeming completely unfazed that Gotham's finest detective had a loaded gun pointed at him. "You wouldn't shoot me, before you got a chance to play with me first, now would ya?" Jerome asked with a smile and a wink.

Jim backed away slightly, "I don't want to shoot you," he replied, "You're only eighteen. You have a long life ahead of you, you just need to get some help." When he saw Jerome lick his lips, Jim immediately sucked in a breath and stepped forward, "Turn yourself in, and we can get you help. If I can, I can try and cut a deal for you. You're better than this. You can't turn to murder because you're angry at the world."

Before Jim could even blink, he saw Valeska charging towards him and pushing him back against the wall. The detective was too caught off guard to keep a grip on his gun, causing it to slide about a meter away.

He grunted when his back hit the wall, but he looked up at the ginger and smirked, before the boy grabbed him by the front of his jacket and threw him to the floor.

"Just a little help. Therapy, antipsychotics, and about ten years in the nuthouse is all you need, you psycho." Jim wasn't sure what had come over him, but it felt so good to mouth off to the teen before him. His smile grew when Jerome hit him across the face, causing a small drip of blood to come from his nose.

Jerome was impossibly close at this point, and Jim felt like he could cream his pants if he didn't either kill this motherfucker, or fuck him.

He caught Jerome's eyes, pinpointing every ounce of anger, sadness, arousal, and rage; somehow, this all caused Jim's eyes to soften and is body to relax, "You're only eighteen," he whispered, "You don't need to do this. I know you're angry at the world, but you can't be like that. Not when the only people who have hurt you were your mother and step-father. I know it hurts, but this isn't the way to go." 

 

The detective hissed as Valeska wrapped his hand around his throat, digging his nails into the flesh, "It's only fair that you get justice for yourself, not cause pain on other people."

This was a risky step in this whole charade, but it was worth it. This kid didn't deserve anything that has happened to him. With hardly a second thought, Jim tilted his head slightly and leant in, connecting their lips and letting out a small breath as Jerome released his throat.

Even though Jerome could clearly feel the detective's soft lips on his, along with the warmth of Jim's breath exhaling powerfully over his upper lip...he still couldn't believe it.

Jerome was pretty sure of himself, and knew that he'd eventually persuade the older man to give himself over to him, but he wasn't expecting it so soon. Not that he was complaining, of course. Jerome had been waiting for this ever since he first laid eyes on the handsome blonde.

Jerome parted his lips to let his detective's tongue slip inside, and a soft moan escaped his preoccupied mouth when their tongues touched for the first time.

Jim tasted just as delightful as Jerome had imagined, and he kissed roughly and passionately, like you see in those old black and white movies when star crossed lovers are reunited after months apart - heavy breathing and lips that were pressing so hard into each other it was almost painful.. ALMOST.

There he was...straddling the older man he'd been lusting after since day one - one leg on each side of Jim's waist - his knees pressed into the cold, hard floor, which he couldn't have possibly cared less about right now.

The ache from his knees was nothing compared to the tingle forming in between his legs as his hardening cock, rubbed against the forming bulge underneath it.

Jerome grabbed onto his detective's shoulders for leverage, and slowly rocked his hips - lightly rutting against the older man's groin, trying to create friction for his aching erection.

Jim tipped his head back, his mouth hanging open in an oval shape. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and whined, beginning to push his hips up to meet the ginger's erection, "Oh fuck.." he panted, grabbing the knife from the floor, where it had slid as Jerome tackled him.

He passed it back to the psychotic teen and shivered, "Hold it to my throat.. Please.."  The kid wasted no time, and Jim let his head fall back against the floor and hissed as the cold metal stung his throat. He felt like he was on a high; his cock was painfully hard, and the metal against his throat edged him on even more, "Jesus fuck, kid."

Who woulda thunk it? Jim Gordon was a freak...welly, well, well...what a pleasant surprise, Jerome thought. This was gonna be a lot more fun than he had anticipated.

Jerome was more than happy to oblige his detective. He pressed the blade of the knife up against the flesh of Jim's neck - looking down on the older man with a wild look in his eye. The hungry look a wild beast gives its freshly caught prey, just before it feasts on its flesh.

He ran his tongue over his lips, still wide eyed as all hell, and contemplated his next move. As painful as his erection was becoming - pressed tightly against the front of his tight pants, he loved hearing Jim beg for it.

He could see the want in his detective's eyes - see how much the man needed friction, and he wanted to savor his power for just a moment, before delivering the goods.

He sat still on top of the older man - stopping his rocking motion, but leaving their groins still touching.

He carefully ran the blade up and down Jim's neck and up under his chin, watching his detective twitch and squirm underneath him - desperate for relief - for his itch to be scratched.

The detective was practically whimpering, and it was quite a beautiful sight to see - a strong and brave man like Jim Gordon, putty in his hands.

Jerome felt enough was enough, and he'd better give the detective some action, but not just for Jim, for himself as well. He was more than ready to get pounded into the ground.

He tugged at his detective's belt, forcing it undone and out of the loops - tossing it across the room without a second thought, and proceeding to unfasten the older man's dress pants.

He slipped the zipper down, greeted with white boxer briefs peeking out through the opening, and couldn't help but smirk just a bit at the impressive size of the bulge set before him.

He slipped his fingers into the elastic waistband - wrapping his hand around the rock hard appendage, and slipped it out of his detective's briefs.

"Detective Gordon..." He started as his hand slowly began pumping up and down, the impressively large shaft - the warm fleshy weight in his hand making his own cock twitch. He let out a hiss before finishing his sentence. "I'm quite impressed. How'd you manage to keep a secret this big from me?"

Jim shivered when he felt Jerome's cold fingers wrap around his cock, eyes fluttering shut. His breath was fast, heavy, and shallow, and he thought he could cum then and there. Whimpering, Jim propped himself up on his elbows, biting his lip when the knife dug into the flesh of his throat.

 

He looked down at the ginger's hand, watching as it pumped his thick cock, which was now leaking like crazy, "Please.." he panted, letting his hat fall back to the floor, "Gonna make me cum.. Right now.."   
Jerome immediately let go of the throbbing cock in his hand. His detective was right on the edge, and he could not be having that. He needed Jim to last longer than a few minutes.

When Jerome let go of his cock, Jim whined and stared up at the psychotic teen, his eyes glazed over and wide - an innocent look on his face. He bit his lip and pulled Jerome down into a heated kiss, tugging at the fire red hair as he tried to get the boy's pants undone. 

Jerome maneuvered his body - lips still locked with the older man's, trying to make sure that no part of his body was touching his detective's cock.

He came up from the kiss, panting and groaning, feeling Jim fiddle with his belt - his cock throbbing with anticipation of being set free for his detective to do as he pleased with.

"Sorry I had to...let go there detective. You need a little time to cool off before we get down to business huh.. While you're simmering down a bit, you can...get me ready for you." He flashed Jim a wicked grin, and traced the outline of the older man's jaw with his finger, while his detective unfastened him.

Jim grunted and looked up at Jerome, panting as he managed to free the ginger's throbbing erection. As it bounced free, Jim could feel himself practically drooling, "You're so big.." he whispered, slowly pushing Jerome's pants down to grab his ass, "Fuck, I want you to take me.." Jim's eyes were glazed with lust as he stared up at the psychotic teen, "Please.. Make me your bitch.."

Jerome cocked an eyebrow at the older man, pleading beneath him. He ran his tongue over the front of his teeth, and smirked.

This was an unexpected surprise. He didn't figure Jim for a bottom, but he certainly wasn't going to argue. He would however, toy with his detective a little bit more, before delivering the goods.

He shimmied out of his jacket - tossing it into the air, without a second thought.The detective watched as the teen shrugged out of his jacket, taking a moment to look at each muscle, the way his pale skin hugged his hip bones.. Everything. "Fuck."

The red head grabbed the waist of Jim's pants and yanked them down - discarding them swiftly, before leaning down farther, getting in the detective's face - their noses practically touching.  
.  
"Beg for it." The teen barked.

Jim squirmed under the teen, eyes half lidded and unfocused, "Please.." he panted, looking up at Valeska. The detective pushed his hips up, letting his cock smear pre-cum on the ginger's covered abs, "Oh god, please.. Please take me, Jerome. You're making me so hard and I can't take much more teasing." 

Jim could barely focus as he felt Jerome's fingers teasing his cock, "Please, please, please..." he begged, biting his lip and letting his hair fall in his face, "Oh god, you're going to make me cum right here.." 

"Alright, Jimbo. Because you asked me so nicely...." He started, as he licked his lips and pressed them against the older man's ear. "I'm gonna pound you, into the floor."

If his detective wanted it so badly, he was surely gonna give it to him.

He spat in his hand, and slicked himself up real good - his hard cock gleaming with saliva - stiff as a board and ready to plunge mercilessly into the depths of his detective's cute little ass.

He lined the head up with Jim's tight entrance, and didn't even bother to prep him, or go in slow for that matter. After all, his detective begged for it, so he was gonna get it.

He held onto Jim's hips and thrust himself in fast and hard, all the way in as far as he could go, and let out a loud groan, as his throbbing cock was immediately greeted with a slick, tight heat, practically joking the life out of it.

Jim cried out when Jerome thrust into him. His eyes began to water as he tried to adjust to the ginger's cock inside of him, "So big.." he choked out, his legs beginning to tremble. Only to open his legs wider, so Jerome could have a better view, Jim's mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape as he felt his prostate being brushed, "Oh god" he panted, squeezing Jerome's cock with his ass, the tight heat seeming to edge the ginger on even more, "That's it," the detective snarled, "Give it to me."

Jerome plowed into Jim's tight entrance without mercy - not worried at all about his detective's comfort. He slid his arms underneath the older man's knees, hiking Jim's legs up, to give him a better angle, before pounding into the handsome blonde, with every ounce of strength he could muster..

He groaned as the heat coiled around his cock, tighter and tighter, with every rough blow he gave Jim's cock choking ass.

The older man's walls scraped along the sides of his shaft, as he thrust himself, in and out of the blonde - delivering a round of thrusts, so powerful, he thought the ground might shake underneath them.

He couldn't even think straight… All he wanted was to hear his detective scream his name.

"Fuck!" Jim cried, his eyes struggling to stay open as he looked up at Jerome, "So close.." he panted, moving a hand down to rub the head of his leaking cock, "Too sensitive.." 

The detective bit his lip and tossed his head back as Jerome hit his cock head on (no pun intended), "Jerome!!"

There it was...he had him - he turned his detective into a writhing, panting mess, just as he wanted him.

He swat Jim's hand away when he saw him try to touch himself.

"Uh, uh, uh." Jerome wagged his finger at the older man. "I don't think so Jimbo. No  need for that. I can finish you just fine."

He picked up the detective's police hat that had fallen off his head from the rocking motion of Jerome's brutal thrusting, and slipped it on his own head, grabbing it by the brim - adjusting it, and he flashed the older man a grin, before plunging back into his ass, snapping his hips forward and back, again and again - his eyes fluttering as that slick heat, scraped along the sides of his cock.

Jim whined and tugged Jerome down into a kiss. It was heated and dirty to match the sex they were having. The detective squirmed around, his back arching as his orgasm flooded his senses, "J-Jerome!!" he cried, pushing his hips up and squeezing his eyes shut.

Jerome fucked him through his high, giving him a hard spank on the ass before continuing to chase his own orgasm.

The psychotic teen took great pleasure in watching his detective come undone underneath him - feeling the older man's orgasm splatter onto his stomach, seeping right through the thin material of Jerome's shirt and onto his flesh.

The boy was really close himself. His detective was so tight, and warm, and he couldn't help but look down and watch himself disappear and reappear, inside that perfect piece of ass, belonging to that handsome blonde, wearing that dress uniform so well.

The visual he was getting was almost as good as the physical feeling, of those tight muscles squeezing the life out of his weeping cock.

He groaned loudly when that delightful burn hit his core, rippling through his entire lower half. "Ah, Jimmy!" He yelled, and pressed himself deep into the older man, holding his hips tightly as he filled Jim up with the hot, sticky product of his orgasm.

His eye lids fluttered and he collapsed on top of the detective - the two still connected - Jerome just now realizing how bad his knees were hurting, from that hard floor. He just lie there on top of Jim, panting, chest heaving.  They finally consummated their "relationship", and Jerome was spent.

Jim stared up at the ceiling, eyes still half lidded as he tried to utter coherent words, "My team..." he squeaked out, stroking a hand through the ginger locks of the other man. He smiled sadly, "You need to get out of here. My team will be here soon." 

 

Just about that time, Jim winced when Jerome pulled out of him, feeling spunk run down his thighs. He looked down and smiled, seeing the slightly pink tinted cum on the inside of his thighs, "Next time, we'll use lube." The detective sat up and pulled his clothes on, scrunching his face up in slight discomfort. 

With his pants done up, hair slightly askew, and a lazy smile on his face, Jim shoved Jerome into the wall and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "You need to punch me in the face. Make it look like you escaped."

Jerome sneered at his detective, feeling satisfied that he'd done what he thought was impossible - conquering the great and moral, Jim Gordon, even had a small trace of blood on his cock to prove it, which of course, a psychotic teen like Jerome would not be disturbed by. Quite the opposite... He'd take satisfaction in it, which is exactly what he did.

He fastened his pants back up, grinning from ear to ear, feeling pleased with himself for corrupting Gotham's finest detective.

He grabbed his jacket and strutted over to the older man. "Fuck your team." Jerome beamed, unfazed and unafraid of being apprehended.

He grabbed his detective by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a rough and sloppy kiss goodbye, almost knocking Jim back down to the ground with the force, before pushing him off his lips.

"See ya round, Jimbo." He gave his detective a crazy, wide eyed look, and gave a wink, before swinging a quick left hook, right in the kisser, causing Jim to fall back into the wall and slide back down to the floor.

He belted out that famous cackle of his once more and began whistling the tune to High Ho as he walked out of the emergency exit, jacket thrown over his shoulder - his detective left sprawled out on the floor, dazed and wrecked, blood trickling down his busted lip. That's what he gets for fucking with the enemy….


End file.
